


Sleigh Ride, Sleigh Ride

by alafaye



Series: 2016 slythindor december challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco decides a sleigh ride is the perfect place to make his announcement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "sleigh ride" at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com). Also written for day 5 of the [slythindor100](slythindor100.livejournal.com) challenge. The photo used was
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And lastly, this is day 5 at [adventchallenge](adventchallenge.livejournal.com).

The sleigh arrived quietly except the soft jingling of bells. There was, of course, no driver, but the end of the reins were on the spot where a driver might sit. Harry shrugged off that thought and followed Draco up into the sleigh. There were two cups of hot chocolate and a blanket for their laps. As soon as they were settled, Draco tapped the ride with his wand and the horses started off.

The grounds that the manor sat on weren't terribly big, but a nice path had been worn in and out of the woods to allow just enough time for one to appreciate a ride outside without worrying about intruders. Especially when horse drawn carriages fell out of favor. Harry had been on a few rides with Draco -- it had been where Draco had proposed to him last year -- and it never got old. And in the winter after it snowed? It was beautiful.

"Enjoying yourself?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised.

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders. "Very much. I had thought we were going to start my holiday in bed, but this is good, too."

Draco bit his lip. "So did I. But there's some news I wanted to share and I couldn't wait."

"And it had to be out here?" Harry asked. "Not that I mind, but unless it's bad news, I don't see why the ride."

Draco took a deep breath. "I proposed to you out here."

"It was very romantic," Harry agreed. "Even if you proposed right at the start. I remember I spend the rest of the trip trying to get you to have sex out here to celebrate."

Draco blushed. "My point, Mr. Potter-Malfoy, is that this is where I proposed we begin a family of two."

Harry's breath caught. Ever since he'd heard of a potion that would allow him and Draco to have their own children, he'd hoped. "You brewed it?"

Draco closed his eyes. "Months ago. And I took it three months ago."

"Wait so... Draco, are you...?"

"I got the results back from my healer two days ago."

Harry slowly grinned, unable to stop it. "You're pregnant!"

Draco nodded. "Yes. We're about to become a family of three."

Harry's whoop echoed around them, almost spooking the horses. Draco glared, but not for long, caught up in Harry's enthusiasm. "Yes, yes. You're very virilent, getting me up the duff on one try."

"One try?" Harry nuzzled Draco's neck. "That is something." He put his hand on Draco's stomach. "Sleigh sex now?"

Draco cast a pinching hex at him.


End file.
